


Love Safari

by FlamingPluto



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Black Tie, Black socks, Clothing Kink, Disney, French Kissing, Khaki, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Safari, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPluto/pseuds/FlamingPluto
Summary: Pluto and his lover win a once-in-a-lifetime vacation to Africa where they take an evening safari and end up sneaking off together into the grasses of the savannah. Who knows what raunchiness will ensue amongst the tall grass in the steamy night? And once the two make it back to their room for the evening, I don't think the two lovebirds will be able to control their urges for each other.





	Love Safari

"Shh." P*** placed a finger to his lips, ducking down into the tall grass of the savannah. He motioned, and Pluto followed him. “I think he's still looking for us. Just give it a few more minutes, and then we can come out." They both listened. 

The wilderness was silent. 

P*** couldn't hear their tour guide calling for them anymore. One could only hope that meant he'd simply given up and gone back to the vehicle, a beaten-up old truck as green as pond scum and about as pleasant to sit in, to wait for them to return. Sneaking off was a bold move, but if they wanted to see the savannah up close and personal–not through a pair of binoculars–they were going to have to risk getting their elbows and knees dirty scuttling around. 

Pluto sighed with a smile and laid his head in P***'s lap while they waited, and P*** ran his fingers through the soft, yellow-orange fur with a smile. In the city, they sometimes had to hide what they really felt for each other. Out here, there was no need for secrecy and no one to hide their love from, anyway. 

Not that such things had ever been able to keep them apart. This vacation was meant to be an escape from the small, daily stressors of the city life. The people, the cars, the chaos could really wear a guy (or a dog) down. 

Winning this vacation had been a once-in-a-lifetime chance for new adventures and new memories they both hadn't wanted to waste. They weren't the only couple to dream of traveling the world together, and even with the warm waters of Hawaii, the raw natural beauty of Alaska, or the modern architecture of Japan, Africa had been one of their top destinations. There was only one way to truly experience the majesty and the animals they'd been seeing on television for years, and that was to go there. They'd left the airport with their hearts racing and their hopes high. 

Lions, wildebeests, or elephants–who knew what they'd encounter? 

Instead, they'd spent most of the time riding in the rickety backseat of the pond scum truck and taking turns squinting through one pair of binoculars. P*** wasn't known for having a mischievous steak, but he was willing to make an exception to show Pluto what they'd come all the way here to see. 

_I guess love makes us all a little crazy sometimes. _He smiled. 

"Do you think he's gone?" P*** whispered. Pluto thought for a moment with his ears perked, then nodded. Their tour guide wasn't the type of man to stay quiet for long. 

P*** didn't hear him calling, but he did hear footsteps followed by a soft whinny and his heart leapt. When he parted the grasses he saw zebra with their heads bent to the grasses, too bold and powerful to be wary of the scent of tourists. Almost three dozen stood with their heads down and their tails flicking, and in the orange glow of the setting sun there were more silhouettes than stripes. It was everything they’d seen on the documentaries, but right now it was just for the two of them. 

Pluto was looking out with an expression of wonder, and crazy or not, to P*** that meant he'd made the right choice. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said, sitting back on his heels. "The sunset, too. It's like magic." 

Sighing softly, Pluto laid his head back in P***'s lap. There was no view like this from their window at home, although when they were together even the smallest apartment would have been heaven. 

"I love you," P*** said, planting a kiss on his brow and reveling in the joy that spread across his face. "I'm glad we came." He received a wet, sloppy kiss in return that left him giggling and leaning in for more. Pluto's smile spoke volumes about his own feelings, and hearing P*** giggle his tail started wagging. 

Their lips pressed together and their tongues tangled as naturally as if they'd been born for each other despite the difference in species. That could only mean that, however hard it could be at times, it was meant to be. When P*** wrapped his arms around him and pulled their bodies close, he could feel Pluto's heartbeat and felt as if he'd always known it. 

_He's always so cute... especially when he starts blushing._

The contact was heating them both up, and that heartbeat was racing now_. _P***'s hands trailed down to Pluto's thighs and his own cheeks reddened. 

Pluto pulled away from the kiss and licked P***'s face. He cocked his head to the side and glanced around, as if to ask if they should really be getting intimate all the way out here in the wilderness. 

"There's no one here but us," P*** reassured him. "And besides, isn't it usually me that's the shy one?" He tried to keep his tone teasing, and Pluto relaxed into his arms. No one out here but them and the zebras, and the zebras had seen it all before. 

Their lips tangled again, and P***'s clothing disappeared faster than he could recall taking it off. Pluto’s khaki gear was tossed next to P***’s. 

All he could think about were the paw pads lovingly sliding up and down his arms as they kissed or the feeling of fur flush against his skin. They tumbled together in the dry, scratchy grass and dusty earth without taking note of any of it until they both pulled away breathless. His body and heart were crying out for Pluto now, and he could feel his erection poking against his lover's stomach. 

Pluto leaned down and gave him a kiss and a grin, a subtle "Okay, I'm convinced". 

He grinned himself, slyly. "Know what would be fun?" 

"Arh?" 

"A 69." 

Now Pluto was looking sly, too. Tail wagging, he stood over P*** while the human lay back against the grass. 

The grass was scratchy and P*** had to resist the urge to keep brushing it away, but the view from here was perfect. Above him he could see the pink of Pluto's cock poking out of its sheath and two plump, furry balls. He wasn't the only one who loved kissing and romance. A cold nose brushed against his own erection followed by a warm, slick tongue, and he let out a soft sigh before reaching up and pulling Pluto to his lips. 

Couldn't keep his lover waiting, could he? He smiled, opening his lips just enough to slide them around the tip and taste the salty tang of pre. 

When he bobbed his head, the answering moan was worth the pull in his neck. He swallowed Pluto's cock up until he felt the tapered tip nudging against the back of his throat and the dog quivered above him. 

Not one to take teasing in stride, Pluto sank his head in P***'s lap until he'd swallowed him up. P*** could feel a cold nose pressing against his balls and a thick, canine tongue stroking the underside of his cock in a way that was simply divine. With a long muzzle, there was no need for deep-throating. 

Every time he moved, Pluto moved with him whether his lover was sighing in appreciation or answering his touch with his own. Pulling back and flicking his tongue against the tip brought the same quivering, while suckling away the dribbles of pre earned him a soft sigh, and P*** quickly became lost in all the ways he could tease and please out here in the quiet sunset. 

Some things became familiar with time, while others–like Pluto's body–never lost their wonder. Working in tandem like this was like making love with their mouths, a special place between kissing and sex itself. 

All too soon his hips were rocking upwards into Pluto's mouth with every lap and he could feel an eager throbbing deep in his body. He wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Pluto..." P*** murmured around his mouthful. The words came out muffled around Pluto's cock, and even though all he could think about was burying himself in that warm mouth he tried to keep his hands and tongue working. 

Pluto's ears perked, but he didn't respond. When his mouth sank down again with P***'s cock cradled on top of his tongue it was all he could take. He thrust upwards against Pluto's tongue, feeling himself loose spurts of cum that were gulped down as quickly as they came. Every time he rocked his hips he felt Pluto's head moving with him, not letting a drop escape. 

He moaned, letting Pluto's cock fall free from his mouth in the heat of the moment. The ground was warm under his head as he lay back with one hand still pumping against the dog's swollen knot, just trying to stop his head from spinning. 

"Dang," he gasped. He'd barely finished catching his breath when the first hot spurt of Pluto's seed across his face made him start. Another two arced across his cheek before he could close his lips around the tapered head and swallow. 

Finished and satisfied, Pluto let out a luxurious sigh. P*** shared the sentiment, but he didn't have a tail to wag. 

"Wow," he breathed, then laughed as Pluto leapt on him and began licking his face. Out here the faint sheen of sweat on his brow wasn't cooling and his pulse wasn't slowing. With Pluto in his arms, all he could think about was what it felt like to touch and be touched. Pressing his lips against Pluto's ear, he whispered seductively, "I'm not ready to go back yet... are you?" 

It wasn't dark yet, after all. The heat and the wild, foreign sounds of this faraway land were making him giddy. He felt like an adventurer living a life in the wilderness, resting with his most trusted companion before embarking on their travels again. Pluto's head was resting contentedly on his chest, but he perked up with his ears at attention. 

"Aroo?" He looked mischievous, and was always up for round two. 

"Mm-hmm," P*** murmured, kissing his nose. He fished in his pocket for a small bottle of lube he'd discreetly tucked away that morning just in case. Grinning sheepishly at Pluto's chuckle, he said, "I want us to always be ready." 

The kiss that followed told him that his lover was most definitely ready. He cradled Pluto's head in his hands for a moment while their lips spoke their feelings, and pulled away flush with desire. "Okay, I'll go first. Turn around," P*** said, popping the cap off the bottle. 

With a waggle of his eyebrows, Pluto turned around and lifted his tail. 

_Silly and sexy as always._ P*** bit his lip and squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm, then coated a thumb. 

Pressing it against Pluto's tailhole, he teased out a moan as it slowly slipped in aided by a generous coating of unscented lube. His lover's body tensed, then relaxed as his hips began to move back and forth against P***'s hand begging for attention. P*** spent a few minutes just wiggling his thumb back and forth inside his lover, letting the lube warm up and coat him. 

"That good?" He asked, pulling his thumb out. 

Pluto nodded, smiling shyly over his shoulder. Usually it was the more energetic and adventurous Pluto who was topping, but over time they'd discovered they both had secret fantasies they were comfortable with when they were together. P*** was all too happy to oblige and help him make them a reality when the mood was right. 

"Alright, here we go." Holding his cock in his hand, he pressed the head against the slick entrance and marveled at the warmth. His lover always had the final say, though. He didn't want to rush him. "Ready?" 

Inch by inch, he pressed forward and let himself sink into the warm, welcoming body in front of him. He let out a breath as he tried to move slowly at first, with his hands on Pluto's hips and his eyes closed, and he felt the dog's body squeeze around him in answer. The pleasure came in waves as he gave short, shallow thrusts while they both savored the beginning of the vacation's first lovemaking in a new place. 

As beautiful as the land around them was, all he could focus on was Pluto's face. P*** had always loved how expressive he was whether he was laughing or moaning. The look on his face now was blissful, a slow smile creeping across as he felt his lover's body moving against his and P***'s own panting. 

A speechless lover was a sure sign you were having a good time. 

When Pluto started to moan, P*** increased the pace. Out here he didn't bother to hold back the soft moans that fell from his lips as their bodies began to sweat and their hearts began to race again. He just paid attention to the sounds of pleasure beneath him, wanting Pluto to finish first. From the sounds he was making, he wasn't far off. 

Slipping one hand beneath them to stroke Pluto's cock, P*** pushed in until he was engulfed by his lover's body and felt him quivering around him while they both teetered on the edge. Moments later he felt warm seed on his palm and a tender sigh while Pluto rocked back against him. Every pull of P***'s hand prolonged the sweet release, letting Pluto savor the height of their lovemaking together for a few moments more. 

The only thing P*** knew when it was his turn was that he wanted them to be as close as physically possible. Arms wrapped around the orange, furry body, he pulled Pluto up to his chest as he finished. Ears brushed against ears and cheeks touched cheeks, and with a final jerk of his hips he was cumming, holding the image of Pluto's face while they made love in his mind. 

"Oh, Pluto," he gasped. 

A lick on his cheek reassured him, and it was Pluto's way of telling him that he thought it was fantastic, too. They rested together for a moment in the afterglow with the last rays of the sun falling across them until reality intruded again. 

"My knees are getting a little sore," P*** admitted with a wince. Pluto understood, of course, and they pulled apart to fall back on the grass. This time the wind picked up and cooled them, but Pluto was looking at him with a mischievous smile that suggested he wanted to repay the favor. 

“Whatcha looking at?” P*** teased, smiling back at him. 

Pluto blew a kiss, and they both laughed. He picked up the container of lube and made a curious sound, perking his ears. 

"Yeah," P*** said breathlessly, leaning in to kiss him. "I'd love just one more before we go back.” Pressed against those lips, it wasn't long before he was hard again and helping his lover gently prepare him for bottoming. 

Topping came more naturally to Pluto, and P*** felt safe with the weight of him across his back. The tapered tip of his cock met with resistance, then slowly squeezed past inch by inch and spread his lover wide. P*** drowned out the brief pang of pain as his body adjusted with a loud moan that caused the nearby zebra to start and clatter away. He wasn't physically that much smaller than Pluto, but his lover was well-endowed even without the knot that was teasing against him. 

"P-Pluto," he moaned, starting to relax around the familiar sensation. They moved slowly at first, and he eased into it with a sigh. "Let's save the knot for another time, okay? We'd better hurry back after this." 

Pluto nodded, and P*** trusted that he'd pull back just in time to avoid tying them together in a precarious position out here. He could still feel the knot pressing against his stretched opening every time their hips came together, and it was a succulent mix of sensations that made him twist his hands in the grass. It was just slick enough from the lube to push into him without slipping past the widest point. P*** supposed he wasn't the only one who could tease a little. 

While P*** panted, Pluto covered his back with kisses, telling him how much he loved being close to him, and every kiss was met with a sigh. The sun began to sink below the horizon, and still all they could feel was each other until Pluto murmured against his ear–they were both getting close. 

"Y-yeah," P*** agreed, slipping a hand beneath himself to pump in time with Pluto's thrusts. "Almost there... damn, I'm glad we came." He heard his lover chuckle, and then Pluto was buried in him up to the knot and whatever else he was going to say came out as a soft cry. 

Hand pumping against himself, he rode out his orgasm with Pluto clutching him against his strong chest. P*** felt his body clenching around Pluto before he felt the first jets of cum filling him, and then he felt the bulbous knot pressed firmly against his ass again. 

_We_'_ll have to make time for that later,_ he thought hazily. When they parted and fell back on the grass, though, they were too exhausted to call for round four–and it was perfect. 

Snuggled against the warm fur of Pluto's chest feeling sleepy but delighted, he almost dozed off before something in the dusk clattered. Suddenly on alert, Pluto was looking out to where the zebra had been. 

"See anything?" P*** asked. 

Pluto shook his head, but he looked uncertain. It was getting dark, after all.

Reaching for his discarded clothes, P*** smiled sheepishly. "We should get back. If I were him, I'd definitely be worried by now. Don’t forget your khakis." They ducked out of the tall grass together smoothing hair and patting down fur. 

When they approached the parked safari truck there was no stern lecture. Their guide's stern face became more so when he saw them approaching, but no words passed between them. From his position in the driver's seat with his feet up on the dashboard he motioned for them to get in, and as the engine hummed to life, P*** breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he'd seen this kind of thing before. 

They rode in silence while the truck rumbled over the beaten-down road, and P*** leaned his head against Pluto's shoulder. He was exhausted yet content, and the wind whipping through his hair cooled his sweaty forehead on their way back to civilization and, hopefully, a hot shower. This was one of those perfect moments to be collected in his memory to get him through any future hard times, and he hated to end it even though he could feel the chill of the night settling in. Pluto relaxed against him, sharing what warmth they had. 

There were stars everywhere above them now, and no city smog to block them out. He thought it couldn't get any more romantic until the truck bounced off a pothole so hard he thought they'd fly out of their seats, and he noticed just how warm Pluto was when P*** held him against his side. It was almost protective, a kind of subtle "I've got you." P*** wasn't a teenager anymore, but when Pluto snuggled against him he realized he was blushing as deeply as if they were on their first date again. There had been something truly thrilling about sneaking off together. 

_Perfect. This trip is just perfect,_ P*** thought to himself, leaning in close. There was nothing quite like starlight in your lover's eyes, and P***'s hands gently smoothed down the fur that was ruffled by the wind whipping past. 

The truck slowed to a stop in front of the hotel. In the dark of night there were lights peeking out from all the windows and one of those rooms not yet lit would be their private retreat for the evening. Out here, there was no sound but laughter in the distance and a strange, chirping insect he couldn't name. 

Their guide gave them a simple tip of his hat when they stepped out, then steered the vehicle back onto the road. 

"Hold on," P*** said while he fumbled with the keys. He was blushing again. They'd spent all evening together, but after the ride back he could hardly wait for them to be alone once more. 

_Click! _The door swung open, and as soon as Pluto was inside P*** closed it behind them. 

With the lights on, they took a moment to admire the vastness of the room. It was simple, but the bed was folded far too neatly and the fabric of the curtains far too fine for it to resemble a cheap, roadside motel room. The flat-screen TV didn't hurt, either. 

P*** smiled while Pluto sank onto the bed with a sigh. "This is much nicer than what I'm used to. Want to watch a movie later? We should be careful not to stay up too late, though... that dinner is tomorrow." 

They'd been invited, as part of their safari, to sit at the speech of a famous local entrepreneur that neither of them knew much about beyond his involvement with the wildlife sanctuaries. Pluto had been resting on the downy bed pillows, but now he perked up with a look that suggested he'd forgotten something. 

"We packed our formal wear, don't worry," P*** said. Pluto mimed putting a tie on, and P*** had to agree. "But trying it on one more time before you go out couldn't hurt." 

While Pluto rifled through the suitcases, P*** sat on the edge of the bed. Pluto pulled out a black tie and a pair of black socks that were crisp, classy, and brand-new. Neither of them were much for formal wear or formal gatherings, but they could make exceptions and P*** wasn't complaining when Pluto looked as good as he did in black. In fact, he looked good in _everything_ to P***, and the mellow shades of the khaki he was still wearing were no exception. The dashing safari hat, often tilted slightly on purpose, gave him an adventurous look that fit his personality perfectly. 

He watched as Pluto stood in front of the mirror, still wearing his safari gear, and struggled to get the tie around his neck. It was a tall, full-body mirror that reflected more than enough for the dog to twist and turn while working the socks onto his paws, but the tie was a different story. A bit of a trick to learn in and of themselves, and not having thumbs made it trickier. 

"Here, let me help you," P*** said, standing up. He reached out, slipped the tie through its loop, and tightened it just enough to be snug. "You look amazing." A flatterer he was not, but he meant it. The sharp black of the tie and the socks stood out against the bright color of his fur and highlighted his lover's features.

While Pluto blushed and smiled at him in the mirror, P*** leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. He didn't pull away, though. They still had some time before tomorrow, didn't they?

Pluto's arms went around P***'s waist and he murmured something against the human's ear.

"You're right," P*** said. "The movie can wait... maybe another night."

The bed was closer than he'd remembered as they tumbled onto it together, crumpling the freshly-laundered sheets beneath them. P*** ran his hands over Pluto’s chest and felt the texture of the khaki vest under his fingers, the fabric new enough to be smooth–at least for a khaki vest. Something firm was poking him in his stomach, and he reached down with his other hand to gently stroke Pluto's erection with a thumb. "Want to try it with me on top this time?"

Pluto nodded, and before P***'s clothes disappeared for the second time that day he fished the lube out of his pocket. The classy black socks and tie stayed on Pluto, and P*** shivered whenever the smooth fabric teased at his bare skin. He could barely pull himself away from Pluto's warm embrace and seeking lips to prepare himself.

Straddling Pluto's hips, P*** positioned himself over the tapered cock. He sank down until he felt two furry balls rubbing against his ass and sighed. With both hands on Pluto's chest, he was well-balanced and could go at his own pace this time. That meant slowly rocking his hips, grinding, and everything else that let him savor the feeling of his lover inside of him. From here, he could look down at Pluto and watch him enjoying himself.

_ I should try being on top more often, _P*** chuckled. He leaned down for a kiss and a whisper that brought a smile to his lover's face.

Two paws settled on his lover's hips to help him slide up and down, working their bodies together. His hands alternately gripped the fur beneath him and wandered across Pluto's leanly-muscled chest, feeling the rise and fall of his panting beneath the fabric as they both approached orgasm together. When P*** slipped his hands beneath the vest to feel the warm fur, he could even feel Pluto’s heartbeat racing for him.

Pluto, knowing how much P*** liked him in khaki and black socks, reached up to fix his askew hat with a grin. He let his paw linger on the brim where P*** could see the contrast between orange fur and khaki fabric until his lover chuckled and kissed him on the nose. “Yeah, it does look sexy on you,” P*** said seductively.

There was a pressure against his ass every time he bounced that could only be Pluto's knot. He still wasn't sliding all the way down just yet, having learned one too many times that his ride could end early that way. This time, they had all the time in the world and wouldn't have to hold back. 

The first time he let himself sink low in Pluto's lap, the knot popped out when he rose again and teased him open. He let himself toy with it and turn the tables on Pluto, watching as his hips would rise against him every time as if trying to bury the knot until it stuck only for it to pop out again. He had to bite his lip to keep from grinning. 

Then, it was simply too big to pop out again and he groaned when Pluto kept thrusting into him, anyway, the knot wrenching to and fro inside him while his body squeezed around it. That probably served him right. It felt like it must have been the size of a baseball, though he wasn't sure it was that big. 

A sharp tug made him gasp. Okay, maybe it _was _that big, but it was worth it. There was an intimacy in tying that made it deeply personal; two bodies bound together in lovemaking while they both lost themselves in bliss. 

As he often did, Pluto moaned first to warn of his impending orgasm. P*** reached down to stroke himself, intending for them to finish together to keep the intimacy going, and Pluto’s paw covered his hand. Pluto was smiling, and P*** could tell that he wanted to help him finish. To both of them, it was more meaningful to do it together – and neither of them were going to last at this rate. 

P*** got to watch the expressions roll across Pluto’s face as he first grunted, then moaned, and then whimpered as he came in great spurts. Every time he thrusted P*** could feel the girth of him buried deep in his ass and sealed by the knot, and he tried to focus on the mental image of his lover's pleasure at his orgasm as he raced towards his own. 

The only thing he could feel when he felt it take him was the pressure of that swollen bulb in him. By the time he could think clearly again it was a throbbing in his rear that was a mixture of pain and pleasure, and he wobbled as he struggled to stay upright on top of Pluto's lap. 

"I'm sorry I got you so messy," P*** said, looking down at the strands of his seed splattered across the dog's chest. Pluto only smiled and helped him to roll over onto his side where, still stuck together, he could lay his exhausted head down on the pillows. 

As best he could, P*** rolled over and lay facing the dog. Moments later, Pluto's arms wrapped around him and held him against the strong, furry chest. The knot tugged at him every time either of them moved, but that was okay – he liked the feeling. For now, it was just prolonging the sense of intimacy they'd shared when they'd stared into each other's eyes. 

Outside, there was still quiet. Too dark to see anything, he knew it must be getting late. They really had spent most of the day together, it seemed. Every moment seemed to go on forever in his memory - a breakfast of strange but wonderful dishes, watching a sunrise on a horizon clear of city smog, chasing each other around the truck - but they'd passed so quickly while they were together. It just felt natural when there was nothing to worry about except having fun. 

"Best vacation ever," P*** sighed. "What do you think? Should we start saving up for something like this a little closer to home?” 

His answer came in the form of a kiss, tender and satisfied from a long night together. There was no adventure too near or too far for Pluto, and he'd accompany P*** anywhere. 

"Yeah." He yawned. "We definitely need a break like this now and then." Their lips and tongues mingled again, and P*** lost himself in the feeling until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
